The Walking Dead: Humanity's Salvation
by Thedragoness821
Summary: Sargent Abraham Ford and his small group is escorting a doctor by the name of Eugene Porter to Washington because he claims he has a cure to this whole hell that has befallen the earth, but the Good Doctor won't say exactly HOW he plans to cure the earth, And what does a girl by the name of Kaela Sanderson have to do with everything?
1. Chapter 1

**The Walking Dead: Humanity's Salvation. **

**Chapter 1**

_Notes: For those of you who haven't read my first story called "Guardian Angel", its best that you read that first, because although this is a new story, it does feature the main characters from that story as secondary characters, and because of that, some things about them might not make sense if you don't know their whole story._

* * *

_Summary: Abraham and his small group is escorting a doctor by the name of Eugene Porter to Washington because he claims he has a cure to this whole hell that has befallen the earth, but the Good Doctor won't say exactly HOW he plans to cure the earth of the ravenous walking dead that have seem to have inherited the earth. And what does a boy by the name of Kaela Sanderson have to do with everything? And why is her safety so important?_

* * *

Sargent Abraham Ford thumped the steering wheel of the old hummer, his notoriously short temper flaring as the old vehicle ground to a halt in the middle of the decayed, overgrown highway.

"I told you we should've stopped for fuel at that filling station we saw back yonder." Eugene said matter of factly from the back seat as a second car carrying the rest of their group pulled up behind them.

Abraham wheeled around to retort, but thought better of it as he squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to calm himself as a figure appeared at the drivers side door.

"Come on, get your crap and get in my car, the day isn't getting any longer and we might as well be hanging bait out here." A young woman by the name of Rosita Espinosa said as she leaned against the doorframe and lit a cigarette.

It was a squeeze, but they were able to fit everyone and their gear into the minivan, although they had to tie some of their supplies to the luggage rack.

"There's a Walmart up ahead, I can see if we can get some supplies and maybe refill our fuel reserves there." Rosita said as she took the next exit off the country highway.

They slowly rolled up to the gate and found there to be a huge chain and lock around it. "I don't like this." Eugene said, a hint of nervousness in his voice as he backed toward the car. In the former world, Eugene was a brilliant doctor who had been used to a posh lifestyle of servants, fine restaurants, and nice cars. So, understandably the good doctor was struggling in this new, raw world.

"I don't either, this place looks ... almost like people _live_ here." Rosita said, readying her weapon.

Suddenly, a vehicle could be seen, fast approaching the gate from the other side. The pair who exited looked like something straight out of a Grindhouse movie. The man was tough looking with long, shaggy hair that reached almost to the bottom of his jawline and covered half his face. His weapon of choice, a crossbow was loaded and pointed straight at their heads, the quiver on his back was filled to the brim with what looked like home made arrows.

His female companion was even more unsettling. Her black hair was longish and spiky, she on the other hand, held a large rifle, a 30.06 and by the looks of it she knew how to use it, strapped to her right hip was a dessert eagle, on her left was a large machete. But the most disconcerting thing about this woman was the patch on her right eye and the thick, ugly scar that ran beneath it.

"Ya'll best be on your way, there ain't nothing here worth dying for." She drawled as she cocked the rifle.

"Now, just wait a minute, we don't mean any harm, we just are in need of supplies. My name is Sargent Abraham Ford, these are my companions, Doctor Eugene Porter, Officer Rosita Espinosa and that young lady there is Kaela Sanderson."

There was a tense moment, then suddenly the man and woman were joined by a tall, bearded man accompanied by a boy who looked to be about Kaela's age. Suddenly, a flicker of recognition flashed across the young boy's face.

"Hey … I remember you!" He turned to his tall companion. "Dad, this is the guy who helped mom and I get out of Atlanta!" the Boy said.

Abraham suddenly remembered the small boy, young woman and their male companion whom he helped escape the harrowing city as things all went to shit. He couldn't believe this youth, on the verge of becoming a man was the same small kid, but it was. He'd remember those vivid green eyes, his mother's eyes, from anywhere.

"Nice to see you made it, kid." Abraham said as they shook hands through the fence. Suddenly, the telltale groans from somewhere in the darkness broke apart their reunion.

Without any okay from any of his comrades, Carl quickly unlocked the gate and pulled it open. "Hurry, they're coming!" He said as he waved them through.

"Carl, I sure hope you know what you're doing." Rick said as they followed their mysterious visitors up the hill to their Walmart. Carl said nothing, in this day and age he had learned to trust his gut, and his gut was telling him to trust these people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Rosita said as they parked right in front of the Walmart in a line with the other two vehicles. The scar faced one eyed woman was the first out of her vehicle with the quickness of a cat, her dessert eagle was drawn. Abraham noticed the safety was off.

Her companion exited to, his crossbow drawn, he nodded to her and she holstered her pistol and produced a large duffle bag from over her shoulder.

"Your weapons." She said as she shook the open bag, Rosita and Abraham hesitated, they had had bad experiences in the past with groups who asked for their weapons.

"Hey, put your weapons in the fucking bag or you go out the way you came in." Her crossbow wielding companion said as he stepped forward menacingly.

Eugene, the doctor didn't need to be told twice, without a second thought, he dumped all his firearms and blades into the large bag.

"What the hell, Eugene!" Rosita said, indignant. Abraham, however wasn't surprised. A man like Eugene wasn't meant for this world, and the prospect of a roof over his head and hot food in his belly was overriding his better judgment.

Torn, Abraham and Rosita knew they had no choice, they also, albeit roughly, dumped their weapons and their clips into the bag.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" the woman said snarkily as she slung the bag over her shoulder and walked toward the entrance. Carl hung back with the newcomers, he put a hand on Abraham's shoulder.

"It'll be ok, I promise. Its just … we have had bad experiences in the past and there are protocols that have to be followed. But we ARE good people, you'll see."

Upon entering the Walmart, the group was greeted by a large, menacing German shepherd. The large dog stared, unblinking at them for what seemed like ages. Then, he trotted forward and gave all the visitors a deep sniff. He then back up, gave them all a final once over before trotting back to sit at the one eyed woman's side.

She looked to the tall, bearded man whose name Abraham learned was Rick. "If Gavin says they're ok, that's good enough for me." She said as she and the large dog turned on heel and with that she was gone.

"You can sleep back here, you'll find sleeping bags in the camping section." A thin, Asian man named Glenn said, his words had a cool tinge to them as he left them to their devices.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Abraham said as they settled back on their sleeping bags, all in all the night had been okay, the group didn't talk to them much, but they did bring them food and water, something that, if they were bad people, Abraham couldn't imagine them doing.

"Maybe we should give them a chance, I guess." Rosita said with a haggard sigh, she wouldn't admit it verbally, but she was as tired of running as Eugene was. All the nights of sleeping with one eye open were starting to take their toll, and if Abraham decided not to stay, she seriously considered staying anyway.

"Sounds like to me you're going soft!" Abraham said, his tone was light, but his expression hinted some seriousness in his statement. Rosita rounded on him.

"Well, since you asked, yes, I am getting tired of always running and having to watch my back and having to sleep with one eye open because some decaying son of a bitch might be lurking in the shadows somewhere." She said with such uncharacteristic sharpness that it left Abraham speechless.

"I agree with her." Eugene piped up from behind them. "I know I am not the toughest guy around, but we cant keep going on like we have, its going to end up killing us, one way or another. Plus I don't think Kaela can take much more. Just look at her, she's been out like a light since dinner."

Abraham sighed exasperatedly. "Fine … I'll see what I can do."

_Notes: I know this chapter was a tad short, but it just seemed like such a good place to end it. Sorry for the delay, writers block! __


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! any resemblance to existing stories is unintended.**

Rick, Daryl, Charlotte, Glenn, Maggie, and Carl sat in a circle on the roof, looking at one another. No one was sure how to approach the subject that needed to be discussed.

"So … what r' we gonna do about them?" Daryl's gruff, quiet voice was the first to break the silence. Rick ran his hand over his bearded face.

"We've lost people over the winter, we could use the numbers." He said. "But we don't even know these people! Who knows what they are like!" Maggie interjected.

"Yeah, but they surrendered their weapons to us, even though they didn't know us from Adam and they basically put their safety in our hands. We could have done anything to them, but they still trusted us." Charlotte said.

The group fell silent, she had a point. "I say we let them stay, one of them is a doctor, we … we need another doctor." Glenn said, trying in vain to keep the pain out of his voice.

Rick stood. "Okay, let's go talk to them."

Rosita nudged Abraham as Rick and the others approached. Everyone stood, there was a tense moment before Rick spoke.

"We have talked it over, and if you want to, you're welcome to stay with us. We'll leave you to talk it over, you can tell us your decision at dinner tonight.

Abraham and his people watched Rick and _his _people leave. Once he was sure they were out of earshot, they began to discuss their options, which in all honesty, weren't very plentiful. Either they took the offer these people were presenting to them, or they would be back out on the road, left to face certain death.

They all looked at one another, no words need be said, they were all in agreement on what they had to do.

* * *

Abraham, Rosita, Eugene and Kaela slowly approached the dinner table that evening, the rest of the group had already settled in and was eating, they all turned to them.

"We … have decided to take you up on your offer to stay, but on one condition, we want our weapons back." Rick nodded. "Fair enough." He said as he reached behind him and handed the large duffle bag containing their weapons to them.

Beth handed them plates full of hot food. "Here, eat, you all look like you haven't seen a good meal in months." She said, a kind, innocent smile on her young face.

"Thank you!" Eugene said as he eagerly took the offered plate of food and passed a plate on to Kaela, who wordlessly smiled in graditude. Abraham and Rosita thanked her roughly and took the offered food as well.

Everyone ate in silence, studying each other, it was clear they all had questions, but everyone seemed unwilling to ask them.

* * *

Abraham was up at the ass crack of dawn, forever a slave to his military training, he half expected every morning to hear the morning bugle call, and in the distance somewhere, the cannon going off, signaling the daily raising of the flag.

Rosita was up as well, he suspected also out of habit from her former life as a police officer. Everyone was still asleep, even Rick and the others. Rick had told them they were to accompany a group on a supply run, so he used this time to get his things together. He was sitting at the door, waiting when what he presumed would be his group for the day, walked up.

It consisted of the one eyed woman and her redneck companion whose names he learned were Daryl and Charlotte, and the menacing, sword wielding Michonne.

"Let's go, the day ain't getting any longer." Charlotte said as they piled in the Tucson.

The ride was silent, no one had anything to say, the SUV pulled into one of the many abandoned subdivisions and neighborhoods that were nestled around their Walmart.

"There is so many of these, we still haven't had a chance to scour them all." Charlotte said, as if sensing Abraham's questions. "The important thing is to be quiet! These neighborhoods look clear, but trust me, just make one little fucking sound and see how abandoned they are." Michonne interjected as her sharp eyes scoured the area.

They all exited, careful not to slam their car doors. "Come on, let's make this quick, remember you see any walkers, don't use your gun unless you absolutely have to.

Abraham was going to retort that he wasn't an idiot and he very well knew that walkers were attracted to sound, but he thought better of it as they broke off into groups of two, and he was stuck with the seemingly unstable Michonne.

"Cover me." She said curtly as they prepared to enter a house, to which the front door was ajar … not a good sign.

They crept along, Michonne with her sword ready, Abraham watched their backs with his tomahawk drawn. Luckily for them, the house was clear, and well stocked. The trend had been extreme couponing and many people had basements filled with canned and other nonperishable goods.

They opened their bags and started stuffing things into them, soon they were so full they could barely zip them closed. "Come on, we've been here too long already." Michonne said as they slung their bags over their shoulders and headed out.

She opened the door. "Fuck!" she hissed as she closed it quickly, there were walkers milling about, hundreds of them, and they had no way of communicating with Daryl or Charlotte ... if they were even ok.

_A/N- Yes, I know this ended abruptly, but I hope to have the next chapter up soon, I thought this would get more traffic, but I also know its a bit slow, but I am planning some things in the future that I hope will excite it up a bit. Also, Yes Kaela will have a larger part s the story goes on._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it … still.**

Somewhere down the block, Daryl peered between the spaces in the boarded up windows and cursed under his breath. The streets were suddenly filled with walkers, a small group was gathering around their car, undoubtedly attracted by their smell.

He cursed again, he and Charlotte would be stuck, stuck like animals as the summer sun heated up the stale house like an oven.

"We have to get upstairs so we can open a window, or we're gonna cook in here." Charlotte said. Luckily for them, the universe decided to take mercy on them and the windows upstairs weren't boarded or nailed shut, and they opened fairly easily without much noise.

Now all they had to do was wait, and that's something neither one of them were very good at.

* * *

"So, what's your story?" Abraham asked in attempt to break the thick silence between them, Michonne shrugged. "Same as everybody I suppose, lost people, had to survive, you know." She said, not meeting his eyes as she cleaned her sword.

Abraham nodded respectively. "Fair enough." He replied as they fell silent once more for what seemed like a fortnight.

"What about you? What's your story?" She said, her sharp, dark eyes suddenly pinning him like a laser sight. He gave her an amused look. "Tit for tat, you asked me, I get to ask you." She said, he chuckled as he shook his head in defeat, fair was fair.

"I was stationed at Fort Benning when all this went down, they deployed my unit to Atlanta when things started to get really bad and the police were overwhelmed. We didn't know what was going on and at first we all thought it was a simple riot situation gone awry, we were trained never to fire upon unarmed civilians unless otherwise ordered and that was our grave mistake, I lost all but three of my men that day. Things were getting too out of control, we had to retreat, on the way out I found Eugene in the hospital when we broke in to get supplies, and Rosita hold up in a convenience store. Her partner had been killed, too."

And the girl?" Michonne interjected.

Abraham paused for a moment, unsure if he should tell this woman who was practically a stranger such sensitive information, but he figured that if he was going to stay with this group, it would be better to start on even, honest footing.

He rubbed his face. "Where do I start? We found her held up in one of the many houses we raided, in a neighborhood much like this one. Her mother and father and brother had all died and she had to put them down. She is a tough kid, I don't know many kids who could have put down their own mother and father. She was so thin and malnourished, I just couldn't leave her there. So I took her along. When checking her over, I found a scar on her upper arm that looked to be from a bite, but that couldn't be possible, since we all know what happens when you are bitten. She told me that her mother had bitten her shortly after turning. But unlike everyone else we encountered, her wound just … healed like a normal wound. She said that she had felt sick, like she had the flu, but it went away as the bite healed."

"She's … she's Immune?" Michonne said in disbelief.

Abraham shrugged. "Seems that way. That's why we were trying to get to Washington with her and the doctor, because he believes that a cure or vaccine can be made from her blood."

There was a long silence as Michonne processed this, if a cure could be made, then this whole nightmare would end, but the journey to Washington would be arduous at best, and who knows what would be waiting for them when they got there.

"When we get back, you have to tell Rick, this is something he'll want to know." She said.

_Notes: I am sorry for the huge delay in updating, I have had bouts of writers block and have been working on helping my parents build a new fence for their yard, so I haven't had as much free time as I'd like … that and this story isn't getting as much attention as I thought it would. I would like to reiterate that in this story, Daryl and Charlotte will be SUPPORTING characters NOT main focus characters. Sure, sure, there will be Daryl/Charlotte moments, don't worry about that, I promise there will because they are just too good a couple to ignore completely. It will just take some time, because I have to develop the story first! So please be patient and hang in there! Also please take the time to review, it really means a lot to me. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was dark by the time Daryl, Charlotte, Michonne and Abraham returned.

"Christ, what took you guys so long!" Rick said as he studied their tired faces.

"Got overrun, can't go nowhere without those bastards finding ya anymore." Daryl said as he and Charlotte pushed past him, Michonne gave Abraham a look before she left him and Rick standing alone, Abraham blew out a huge sigh and steeled himself for the discussion ahead.

"Officer, there is something I think I should tell you." He said as he motioned for the both of them to sit down.

Rick's face was unreadable as Abraham told the story of how they found the girl and what had happened to her. "Are you sure?" Rick asked once he had finished.

Abraham nodded. "She has the scar on her arm to prove it." Rick sat back in his chair. "Well, I'll be a son of a bitch, so there might be a way out of this after all?"

"We were on our way to Washington DC, but it's … it's too hard to make it with just two people who know their way around a weapon, you know?"

Rick eyed him. "What are you proposing?" There was a long pause before Abraham spoke. "An alliance, we … we can't get to Washington without help."

Abraham's gaze dropped to the floor as he spoke, and he almost seemed to choke on the words as they came out.

Rick had a sudden pang of compassion for this man. He hadn't known him very long, but he knew enough about him to understand that it took swallowing a lot of pride to ask something like this of people he barely knew.

Rick smiled reassuringly and put a hand on the soldier's shoulder. "I will talk to my group in the morning, that's too big a decision for me to make alone."

Abraham nodded. "Understood."

* * *

Everyone looked at Rick in stunned silence, could it be possible? That someone could be immune to the walker virus? But how could that be possible if everyone carried it? Rick could tell there were many questions, he could see it in everyone's eyes.

"I know I am being very vague with all of you, but I can only tell you what I know. That's why I didn't want to make this decision for you, I wanted to get all of your opinions first."

There was a very pregnant pause before Charlotte spoke. "We had a good thing going here, but supplies are finally starting to run out, and the walkers at the fences are getting so bad, we can hardly get the cars out anymore.

"We don't even know if there is even a Washington DC left anymore." Glenn interjected. Rick nodded. "All these are something to think about, so let's do it this way. Those who think we should go for it, raise your hands."

Rick was surprised at the amount of hands that went up, nearly everyone voted that they go. Rick smiled. "Washington DC it is, then."

_Notes: Sorry for the delay, writer's block! __


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter**

Charlotte twisted around in the passenger seat, giving a sad look back at the old Walmart that had been their home for so long.

Daryl put a hand on her knee. "I'm sorry, pirate girl, but there ain't nothin' left there, we were bound to leave it some time."

Charlotte blew out a sigh. "I know it's just, nostalgia, you know?" She said with a sad smile. "We'll find nuther place, this can't be the only one, maybe there is something like the CDC in Washington?" Daryl said.

"Though, from what you have told me, I hope it isn't JUST like the CDC." She said cynically, he laughed. "I meant maybe there are _people_ there still, good people."

* * *

"Fuck, this is gonna be a long trip." Michonne said as she leaned her head against the window. "I still don't know why we had to leave, we had a good thing going there." Carol said.

"Because, supplies were finally starting to run out, other groups were hitting the place more and more, and it just wasn't worth defending anymore." Rick replied.

"We made a vote, this decision won, fair and square." Carl said curtly.

The day turned into night and they chose a former filling station on a hill to bunk up. The gas tanks were empty, but the store was surprisingly well stocked, considering its location.

"I'll take first watch." Charlotte said, a little too quickly as she grabbed a rifle and headed outside. Daryl watched after her, a concerned look on his rugged face.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said, sensing Daryl's presence, even though his exit out the door had been a silent one.

"Who said anything bout talkin'?" He said as he joined her at the corner of the crumbling sidewalk where she stood, leaning against one of the pillars, her eye on the clear, starry sky.

"I know you, you have your ways of getting me to talk." She said without meeting the piercing gaze she could feel him pinning her with.

There was a long bout of silence between them before she finally spoke.

"What if that doctor can cure this with that girl, what am I supposed to do?" She said, unable to keep the tremble out of her voice.

"What'd you mean?" Daryl replied.

She let out a forced, ragged sigh. "_Look_ at me, Daryl. I'm a monster, I have seen the way people look at me, the way they react to me and this is the _apocalypse_ … the end of the world … as in it _can't get any worse_. No, I could never go back into society, not ever. I couldn't take the way people would treat me I … just …" she trailed off as emotion overcame her.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her shoulders and drew her in close, wishing there was something he could say … _anything_ but he knew there wasn't, and as he held her, his own thoughts surfaced and he realized that he wasn't sure if _he_ wanted the world to go back the way it was, either.

* * *

The group was on the road by the time the horizon started to lighten with the impending dawn. They were making good time, if nothing stood in their way, they should be there within a few days.

"We'd be there quicker if we traveled at night, too. We could take shifts driving." Abraham said, his tone bitter with frustration.

"You know Rick ain't gonna go for that." Daryl said as he eyed him in the rear view mirror.

"We're not saying you can't plead your case, just don't expect much if you do." Charlotte said, twisting in her seat so she could make eye contact with him.

Abraham nodded but didn't meet her gaze, he knew it was rude and he felt like a son of a bitch for feeling this way, but he just couldn't shake the fact that Charlotte flat out gave him the creeps.

He knew it made him a shallow bastard, but he had to bite back a shudder every time he looked at her. Luckily for him, she didn't seem to notice, or if she didn't it didn't seem to bother her.

* * *

As the night closed in on them again, they passed over the smoking ruins of a decaying city. "Holy shit, its Raleigh!" Michonne said, studying the map as they all peered out the windows.

In the fading light, they could make out the figures of walkers milling about amidst the ruined city. "Damn." Charlotte said, her face almost touching the window as she peered out.

"If that's Raleigh, then we're almost there." Daryl said as he fumbled for his radio.

"Go for Rick." He said and waited to hear back.

"_Yeah."_ Came Rick's reply.

"What'd you say we just keep going, this is Raleigh, we're almost there and if we stop this close to a major city we run a risk of being overrun."

There was a long pause as he waited for him to respond, knowing Rick, he was talking it over with the passengers in his car.

"_okay … just stay close and be careful!" _came his reply.

The remainder of the trip had been blissfully uneventful, and Charlotte began to entertain the thought that there actually might still _be_ a god. It was her turn at the wheel when they pulled into the outskirts of the former nation's capital.

Their hearts sank as DC looked much like every other city they had passed through on the way, a dark, smoldering city of the dead.

They stopped off at the first gas station they spotted and found it to be well stocked, even the gas tanks were nearly full. Daryl suspected it was because most of the people still living were too scared to attempt a journey into a big city.

Inside, Charlotte picked up a city map, it turned out they weren't that far from the white house and she figured that would be as good a place to start as any.

* * *

They pulled up to the rusted, iron gates of 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, they were locked, but it was nothing a small nudge with the bumper of the Tucson couldn't handle, the gates swung open with a throaty groan that made them all cringe.

Charlotte wasted no time, she jumped out, a chain in hand and wrapped it around the gate, she forwent the lock, just in case things went south and they had to run like hell.

"I don't know, law man, it looks abandoned." Charlotte said as they all got out and studied the former home of the commander in chief. The place certainly had seen its better days, its formally white walls were now a sickening grey, and parts of the pillars at the front entrance had begun to chip off.

"Well … there is only one way to find out." He said as he reached for the door.

_Tell me what you think! Review please! I hope to have the next chapter up soon, I am sorry for the delay, just couldn't make the ideas work for me!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rick banged on the door with the butt of the machete with the red handle. They didn't have to wait long before the sound of bodies impacting the door from the other side could be heard.

Everyone drew their walker killing weapon of choice, they didn't need to be told twice. "Ready?" Rick asked everyone.

"I was _born_ ready." Charlotte said as she steeled her resolve, her words seemed to echo everyone else's feelings. "Here goes nothing." Rick said as he threw the door open and stepped back.

Hundreds upon hundreds of walkers poured out of the white house, most were dressed in what appeared to be business attire. Those who had silencers on their guns began picking them off as Michonne, Charlotte, Daryl and the others sliced and diced their way through.

Before they knew it, the ground was littered with dead walkers, so much so that the grass wasn't even visible. "Holy shit!" Charlotte said as she wiped the blood splatter off her face. She imagined she probably looked twice as scary as she normally did when covered in blood. She wasn't blind, she could see how Rosita and Tara wouldn't meet her eyes and how Abraham literally had to refrain from retching every time he made eye contact with her.

She shouldn't give a shit how people looked at her, this was the end of the world, it's not like their opinions mattered anymore.

She had avenged what had been done to her, which was supposed to be closure. But she was reminded just how monstrous she looked to other people every time someone new laid eyes on her for the first time.

"I hope there is running water in this bitch, because I want to get this walker blood off me … _now_." She said as she pushed past everyone.

Luckily for them all, there was running water, they had gravity to thank for that, the pressure wasn't great, but it was better than nothing.

The water was cold, but the weather was warm and they were all so hot, dirty and sticky that the icy water felt like heaven.

* * *

"Helluva day, huh?" Michonne said as she joined Charlotte out on the front entrance. Charlotte shook her head.

"If you told me several years ago that I would be here, showering and sleeping in the same place as the president, I would have laughed." She said, attempting humor, but she wasn't able to mask the depression she had fallen into.

But Michonne and the others had known her long enough and weren't fooled in the least. "Alright, Pirate. Out with it, somethin's botherin' you. It's as plain as the nose on your face."

Charlotte blew out a big sigh and ran her hand through her spiked black hair. "It shouldn't bother me, I don't know why it still bothers me, I avenged what happened to me, I killed the asshole responsible for it, and still … I can't put it behind me." She said as she drew in a shuddering breath.

"Did you talk to Daryl about it?" Michonne quipped.

"He's been really great, you know? He's my rock, he's supportive and loving, I couldn't ask for a better man and I mean that one hundred percent. I know he supports me and all that, but he doesn't _understand_ … I know it's not his fault, I know he tries the best that he can. But he doesn't understand why this bothers me so much, because he would _love_ to have this." Charlotte said as she gestured to her ruined eye.

Michonne chuckled, because she knew it was true. "Wanna see something?" She said as she sheathed her sword and pulled up the sleeve of her shirt to reveal a very ugly scar the snake had left her with.

"And I didn't even get to kill the son of a bitch." She said, Charlotte laughed in spite of herself.

"Listening in?" Daryl spooked like a startled dog at the sudden voice behind him as he stood with his ear against the door. "Jesus, Rick!" He said.

"Look, don't be mad at her for not coming and talking to you, sometimes a woman just needs another woman, they get things about each other that we just can't." Rick said.

"I have told her a thousand times that her looks don' bother me." Daryl said expressionlessly, his piercing blue eyes eerily visible in the light of the full moon that filtered through the windows.

Rick blew out a sigh. "Listen, Daryl. You might have to just accept that her appearance is always going to be an issue for her, she is always going to feel inadequate in that department, no matter how many times you tell her that she is beautiful and that you don't care and that it doesn't bother you. The issue isn't what _you_ think about her, or how _you_ see her, it's how _she_ _sees herself_." Rick said, gesturing for emphasis.

"The way that asshole Abraham and those two bitches he's with look at her don' help any, either." Daryl growled, just the mental picture of their reactions to her made his blood boil.

"I know, I don't like it, either, but we can't control how other people feel, Daryl. And like it or not, Abraham, Tara and Rosita have skills that are useful to us, and we need their help. Plus we can't turn them out to an uncertain fate just because of that." Rick said.

Daryl turned sharply to face his surrogate brother, his eyes blazing brightly. "They ain't worth keepin' around if they make her miserable, if it comes down to that, them … or her … you know what my choice will be." Daryl replied, his words coming out in a growl.

Rick considered him for a moment before conceding. "Alright, Alright, fair enough." He said as he put a hand on Daryl's shoulder. "I'm going to try to get some sleep, I suggest you do, too."

* * *

It was deep into the night when Daryl was awoken by the sleeping bag next to him rustling. He turned over groggily and rubbed his eyes. "Time 's it?" He slurred, still half asleep.

"I don't know, I don't ever know anymore, sometime after midnight I think." Charlotte whispered as she pulled the sleeping bag around her and flopped down against her pack.

"I heard ya'll talkin' I know its been botherin' you, the way they treat you." He said as he rolled over on his side to face her, she didn't reply, but her furrowed brow betrayed her feelings.

He gently cupped her chin and turned her head so she was forced to meet his eyes. "Want me to kick their asses?" He asked, she couldn't help but smile as she snuggled close to him.

"Just hold me, please?" she said, her voice almost pleading. Daryl wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her close. Neither of them said anything, there was nothing to be said, everything was already understood.

One thing's for sure, first thing tomorrow, he was going to set those assholes straight.

_Notes: Yes, yes I know, Daryl and Charlotte are supposed to be secondary characters, but sometimes they just steal the show, I can't help it, they are just so much fun to write! That's partly why this chapter is so long! LOL Also, for those reading my other story "Beth's Struggle" yes, I understand there are some parallels between the two stories, that was unintentional, I promise. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Everyone ready?" Rick asked, he had gotten everyone up at first light the next morning with the intent to clear the rest of the vast house.

The others knew better than to argue with him when he has his mind made up, especially about things like this. Charlotte could see his point of view, she for one, didn't like the idea of walkers possibly being that close where she laid her head at night, either.

"Let's go." Rick said as they filed out with all the precision of a covert military operation, skills born from years of struggling to survive.

"It's going to take the whole day to search this place!" Rosita said.

"Would you rather risk any walkers getting to Eugene, or Kaela? Or risk one surprising you while you're giving it up to that asshole?" Charlotte said curtly as she nodded her head toward Abraham, Rosita said nothing, but her reddening cheeks betrayed her.

"Yeah that right, we've all heard you two going at it like dogs. so you might want to keep it down next time." Charlotte said as she pushed past her.

Luckily, the rest of the house wasn't as overrun as they had feared it to be there were a few small groups of walkers here and there, but nothing like the herd on the first floor.

"I'm sorry, Sergeant, but I don't think there is anyone left here, Whatever you were expecting, I don't think it's here, I don't think anyone is left here, and if they are I don't think they are in any position to help Eugene." Rick said.

"We haven't checked the other buildings yet …" Abraham said stubbornly as he pushed past them.

"Give me a break, did you even _look_ the city? There ain't no one here but the dead." Michonne interjected.

"You don't know that!" Abraham said as he kicked open door after door, only to find nothing but a few straggling walkers, they must have been people who worked there that panicked and locked themselves in when everything started. Abraham's heart sank as he realized that some of them were wearing lab coats and sanitary suits. Maybe Rick was right, maybe there was no one left.

They came to a pair of heavy carved wooden doors at the end of the hall, Abraham wasted no time in kicking them open, the sound of splintering wood echoing around the dark, deserted hallway.

The smell hit them before they saw it, there was a walker in there somewhere, Charlotte could hear the ambient noises that walkers always made, noises that, because of her impaired vision, she could hear when others couldn't.

She crept forward, taking the lead with Daryl backing her up, like he always did. Abraham gave a quizzical look at Rick. _'Walker'_ Rick mouthed in reply as he pointed ahead of them.

Glenn trotted to the window and pulled the curtains back, it wasn't just one walker, it was a few, they dispatched them quickly.

Curious, Charlotte nudged one of the dead walkers onto their back with her foot. "Holy shit!" She said, almost dropping her machete in shock.

"Oh, Christ." Rick said as he came to join her. "It's … it's the _President_."

"Why wasn't he evacuated?" Rosita said as she, Tara and Abraham joined them. "Maybe things got too out of hand too fast." Rick offered.

"Then that's it, we're boned, if there's no President, then there is nothing else." Tara said.

"You don't know that." Abraham said as he turned toward the door. "I have to check on Eugene and Kaela." He said as he stormed out. The others exchanged worried glances as they followed him.

Kaela, Eugene and Carl stood as the rest of the group filed in.

"We're gonna check the other capitol buildings, there are underground bunkers there, if anyone is left alive, they'll be there. Eugene and Kaela, you're coming too, in case we find anyone." Abraham said.

"No." came the response, everyone turned and looked at Eugene. "What do you mean, no?!" Abraham said as he gripped him by the arm. "I said no! I'm not going anywhere with you!" he said as he jerked out of his grasp.

Everyone fell silent and all eyes were on him, he ran a hand through his long hair.

"Look … I'm sorry I let it get this far, all I wanted was safe passage out of Houston, but it just … got out of control and I could never find the right time to come clean." He said

"about _what_?" Abraham said dangerously as he rounded on him.

Eugene sighed. "About the fact that I am not really a scientist, hell ... I've never even been to _college_."

There was a long pause, Abraham's gaze fell to the floor, the volcano that was his anger was churning deep inside him, suddenly, before anyone could react, he snapped, he hit Eugene with everything he had and knocked him out cold with one shot.

"Abraham, no!" Rosita said as he jumped on top of the unconscious Eugene and began pounding the daylights out of him. It took the combined efforts of Daryl, Charlotte and Rick a few tries to finally pull him off.

"Get _off_ me, you ugly, mutant bitch!" Abraham snarled, his anger out of control as he shoved Charlotte back.

With an unhuman roar, Daryl launched himself at Abraham, knocking him flat on his back. All of the built up anger towards him about how he had been treating Charlotte had finally spilled over.


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9**

"Daryl, no!" Rick said as he attempted to pull his friend off Abraham, but Daryl, blind to his own rage now, shoved him so hard that he fell back on his ass.

Abraham threw Daryl off him and jumped to his feet with surprising agility for a man of his build and drew his knife. "Bring it on, bitch." He said, his eyes wild.

Daryl drew his own knife and slashed at Abraham with a catlike quickness that caught Abraham by surprise. He stumbled back, a deep cut in his cheek.

Everyone stood around, exchanging nervous glances, they wanted to break up the fight, but they knew that intervening between too men blind with rage brandishing knives would be suicide. Rick gritted his teeth in frustration, he had no choice but to let this play out.

He couldn't risk getting anyone else injured; he glanced at Charlotte, and their gazes met. He could tell she didn't like it any more than he did, but she knew enough about Daryl to know she had no choice but to let this play out how it was going to play out.

"Easy to be tough when you're hiding behind a large knife." Abraham said as he wiped away the blood that was streaming from the gash in his cheek.

"You're one to talk." Daryl growled, Abraham tossed his knife on the floor. "Let's see what you got, asshole." He said, a wild grin spread across Daryl's face as he tossed his knife down as well.

"Well, at least they can't stab one another now." Glenn whispered to Rick.

Daryl took a swing at Abraham, who dodged with suprising agility and gave him a nasty left hook, but instead of knocking him out, it seemed to only enrage Daryl even more. Abraham got off a couple more good shots, but soon everything was a blur and before Daryl knew it, he was being pulled off an unconscious Abraham by Glenn and Rick.

"You … you tell that prick that if he so much as _looks_ at her the wrong way again … I'll kill em'! The same goes for all ya'll!" he said breathlessly as he shrugged away from Glenn and Rick, retrieved his knife from the floor and stormed off.

* * *

"Oh, Daryl, you're a mess." Charlotte said with a worried grimace as she tended to his wounds from the fight, he looked almost unrecognizable. His left eye had a large gash over it and was almost swollen shut, and his bottom lip and jaw area were swollen to almost twice their normal size.

"You should see the other guy." He said, his words coming out muffled, due to the swelling and she laughed in spite of herself.

"Well, I hope ya'll got it sorted out, because I don't think your face can take much more of this. He really did a number on you, Daryl." She said as she gave him a cool, damp washcloth to use as a cold compress.

Daryl was right, Abraham had gotten the worst of it, he grimaced as he looked in the mirror, he doubted that even his own mother would recognize him.

"Fucking back woods hick son of a bitch." Abraham said, his voice also muffled through his swollen face. "First chance we get, we're getting the fuck outta here, just you and me. Anyone else who wants to come can come, if not, then fuck em'." He said, flinching as Rosita cleaned the gash on his cheek.

"And Eugene?" She quipped, Abraham's nostrils flared. "He can be walker chow for all I care." He growled.

"You guys sure you don't want to come?" Rosita asked Tara and Kaela, Tara smiled sadly. "Thanks for the offer, but I think we're going to hang around here for a while, if that's okay with Rick, that is."

Rick waved her concern off. "Fine by me." He said.

Rosita and Tara embraced warmly. "Take care and be safe, hope to see you again." Tara said as she turned to Abraham. "You take care of yourself, too, Sarge." She said as they shook hands.

"You think it's right, makin' em go?" Michonne said as she and Rick watched their car disappear down the decaying street.

"You think I have much of a choice after what just happened? Daryl would have killed him if we hadn't pulled him off. No, I don't like sending them away, I don't like sending _anyone_ away, but I have to think of the needs of the many versus the needs of the few." He replied.

* * *

In the passing weeks, everyone healed, Daryl's face was almost back to normal, and even Eugene, despite his having lied was fitting nicely into Rick's rag tag group of outcasts and misfits.

Although he wasn't a doctor, he still had some skills that proved useful to the group, as it turned out, he was quite gifted at fixing things and he was good with his hands. Kaela had also really come out of her shell and was well on her way to becoming a skilled shooter and fighter, thanks to the teachings of Charlotte, Rick and Carl.

They had cleared the walkers out of the house and burned them in the front yard, true to Hershel's memory they began planting some of the seeds they had saved from their time at the prison, and this place was really beginning to look like a place they could hold up for a while.

The only downside was venturing into the walker infested city for supplies, or, in Daryl's case, he had to pass through it en route to the woods.

And that's where he was right now, tracking an elk, a large bull, judging by the tracks. He came up on it in a clearing, he eased his rifle off his shoulder and screwed the silencer on, he was upwind, and he had a perfect shot.

He exhaled and looked through the scope, and the elk lifted its head and scented the air, Daryl wasted no time, he fired a shot and hit the elk right through the eye, years of killing walkers and squirrels had made him a deadly shot.

Daryl didn't waste any time, he knew the smell of blood in the air would bring walkers for miles. He made quick work bagging the meat to take home, so he didn't have to drag the entire animal through the overrun city.

When it was all said and done they had over thirty jars of meat. "That should last us a few months." Rick said as he looked out over the front lawn as day slipped seamlessly into night.

"I'll take the graveyard shift tonight, law man. I've seen how tired you've been lately. Plus it'll give me a chance to teach Kaela a thing or two, pretty soon she'll be ready to go on watch by herself." Charlotte said.

"Thanks, come and get me about one or two." He said.

* * *

Charlotte's eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright, her hand gripping her trusty machete. "Sorry … its time." Kaela's voice came from somewhere in the darkness. Charlotte nodded and stood, taking time to stretch the kinks out of her body before following her young pupil.

"Is it time already?" Rick said as he yawned tiredly. "Go get some sleep, officer." She said with a warm smile as he left them.

"That sound, it gives me the creeps." Kaela said as she rubbed her arms, they could hear the hoarse growls and shuffling gates of the walkers on the other side of the fence. "They smell us." Charlotte said.

Kaela dug a flashlight out of her pack, but Charlotte pinned her hand down, shaking her head sternly. "Don't, you'll only make em' excited. You have to learn to use your ears, _listen_ because there's gonna be times you _can't _see."

The teenager shook her head. "I don't think I'll ever be as good at it as you." She said. "Well, my skills are born from necessity. I would much rather have two eyes than enhanced hearing." She said flatly. "You have a rifle with a night scope, use it if the darkness bothers you much." She said.

"I don't see anything." Kaela said. "Good, that's just the way we want it." Charlotte replied as she lit a cigarette. "C … could I have one?" the girl asked abruptly. Charlotte regarded her for a moment before tossing the pack to her. "Suit yourself, but its gonna make you sick." She said nonchalantly as she took a long drag.

"Actually … I have smoked before, I've even smoked weed before." Kaela said sheepishly. Charlotte laughed heartily at her confession and put her arm around the girl's shoulders. "You ain't got nothing to worry about, girl, I can already tell, you're going to be just fine."

_Notes: OMG all, I am very sorry for the length of this, there was just no good place to end it. But I had to finish it, I didn't feel right leaving you all hanging until tomorrow. Please please review, it makes all the aches in my hands worth it._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Are you sure she is ready for this?" Rick asked Charlotte as he eyed young Kaela worriedly.

Charlotte shrugged. "Is anybody ever ready? I see you let Carl go out on scavenging missions all the time." She said, her tone was nonchalant, but her eyebrow was raised and her face harbored a dry smirk.

Rick laughed in spite of himself, she had a point … and she knew it. he put his hands up defensively in front of him. "Okay, okay, you win just _be careful_! Daryl is out on a hunting expedition, and you know how much he hates when I let you go out alone."

"But I won't be alone, Kaela'll have my back, won't you, girl?" Charlotte said as she nudged the girl playfully in the shoulder. Kaela grinned. "You know it!"

Rick smiled, not since Sophia, had Charlotte grown so close to another kid, they had picked up kids after Sophia's death, but it was always Maggie, Glenn or Beth that took care of them, it was like the pain of losing Sophia was too much too soon for her.

It was Kaela who had initiated the first contact with Charlotte and it was _her_ who wouldn't leave Charlotte alone, no matter how many times she was rebuffed and brushed off.

It had finally paid off, the cute, spunky girl had finally won the tough little one-eyed woman over.

Rick gave them a final wave as he and Carl opened the gates for them _'Be careful!' _he mouthed to them as they passed him. Rick watched the old Tucson as it disappeared around the first corner, his aged face lined with worry.

"Don't worry, dad, Charlotte's tough, she'll be fine." Carl said as he gripped his father's shoulder. Rick smiled tragically at him. "You're still too young to understand why it bothers me so much when I have to let her do this. It's because it's how it effects Daryl."

Carl's brow furrowed. "Charlotte's a grown woman, he should know that." Carl said bluntly.

"Yeah, but are you going to tell him that?" Rick said with a laugh.

Carl blanched a little. "No."

"That's what I thought." Rick said, a small smile playing about his mouth.

"But at least she has Gavin with her." Carl offered.

"That's something to be thankful for." Rick said as he put his arm around his son's broadening shoulders.

* * *

"Keep your eyes open, girl. When you go into a small town like this and it's deserted, it's easy to let your guard down … don't." she said as she waggled her machete at her. Kaela nodded and steeled herself as they got out.

There were many small towns that people just … missed … and those were the towns that were ripe for the picking. They started at what was once a general store, Charlotte imagined that the small town was once quite a charming place back when the world belonged to the living.

"It's hard to find places like this, corporations like Wal Mart all bust swallowed them all up." Charlotte said as they trolled the dusty, grimy isles for anything useful.

Suddenly, a crash and a shout came from behind her and she whipped around to see Kaela pinned to the ground by a very large male walker, he was dressed in overalls and a John Deer t shirt, probably the owner of the store.

Charlotte rushed forward to help, but stopped short, astonished as the walker stopped, leaned in, took one large sniff of Kaela like a dog, then turned to Charlotte with a hungry growl.

Charlotte stumbled back and shook her head, recovering from her moment of shock, then dispatched the walker easily with one of her machetes.

"Wha … what the hell was that?" She said breathlessly as she cleaned her machete on the dead walker's overalls.

Kaela shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it, I think it has something to do when I was bitten and didn't get sick, I think something changed in me, like the part that made me … I guess appetizing to them went away and they don't react to me anymore."

"And you're just now telling me this because?!" Charlotte said as she gripped her arm.

Kaela shrugged. "Eugene was lying about being a doctor, it just didn't seem like it mattered anymore."

Charlotte opened her mouth to reply when Gavin began to growl low in his throat and pushed himself against Charlotte's leg, his growling rumbling through her like an earthquake.

"Someone's coming." She said as they crouched down below the slats to the boarded windows.

Sure enough, no sooner had they hidden themselves, two vehicles came around the corner. "Shit." Charlotte cursed as four large men exited, packing high powered rifles.

"You think you can take them out?" She asked Kaela, Kaela shrugged and grinned, despite the graveness of the situation.

"No time like the present to try."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Scour the pharmacy, this shithole looks like it's barely been touched …" the driver said. Then, suddenly, his body suddenly lurched and he pitched forward as the bullet ripped through his skull.

His partners looked at each other as one, than another were gunned down in rapid succession until none were left.

"Nice shot! Come on, lets get while the getting's good!" Charlotte said as they made a break for the car.

They had almost made it when Charlotte heard the squealing of tires and the revving of an engine.

"Kaela! Watch your back!" She yelled as she pushed her out of the way. The car struck Charlotte, throwing her up onto the hood like a deer, Charlotte could feel the glass from the windshield cutting into her flesh as it broke.

She hit the ground and rolled to lessen the impact, her gun skittering off to the side, out of reach.

"No!" she choked out hoarsely as she, fueled by adrenaline jumped to her feet. But a jolt of pain caused her legs to buckle as she watched them toss a struggling Kaela into the car and speed off, their car's tires melding into the aging asphalt.

* * *

"Still not back?" Carl said as he joined his dad on the front porch of the white house just as the last glimmers of daylight relinquished to the night. Rick wordlessly shook his head, the worry was evident on his aged face.

"Daryl's gonna kill me." He said as he rubbed his bearded face. Carl snorted. "Like you could've stopped her from going, anyway."

Rick gave his son a tragic look. "But Daryl's not going to see it that way."

* * *

Charlotte shook the fog out of her mind, she could hear them now, the groans, the shuffling gate, no doubt attracted by all the commotion, she had to get to her vehicle, which was parked behind the general store, out of sight before she was walker chow.

She steeled herself against the pain and hobbled, using her gun a crutch, by some stroke of luck the assholes hadn't seen it, she slid in with a grimace, hoping she could drive with her leg in the condition it was in, she didn't dare look down at it, but she knew by the way it gave under her when she hit the ground that her ankle was broken for sure.

* * *

It was many hours after dark when Rick was started awake by his radio crackling. Michonne's voice came over the frequency, telling him someone was coming.

"Its them!" Rick said as the Tucson barreled through the gates.

The Tucson skidded to a stop and the driver's side door flew open, the hinges groaning, Rick's heart came to reside in his feet as a very injured Charlotte stumbled out, dragging her right leg uselessly behind her and using her rifle as a crutch.

"HEY!" Rick bellowed as he waved to the others for help. Maggie, and Glenn rushed forward to help get her inside.

"Men … ambushed us … took Kaela …" she trailed off before passing out completely. Rick reached under her small frame and hoisted her up easily and carried her the rest of the way inside.

"Put her in here." Maggie said as she opened the door to one of the former guest bedrooms. Glenn returned with the medical supplies, his face a mask of worry and panic.

"Is … is she going to make it?" Glenn asked, his voice breaking with emotion as he looked down at the poor battered woman.

"Well, her ankle is broken, that I am sure of, but she's tough, she's a survivor. Look what she's survived already." Maggie said as she gently brushed Charlotte's lengthening hair out of her face. "Now hop to it, let's get her cleaned up and that ankle set." She said with a clap of her hands.

"Hey! What the hell's goin' on?" Came a familiar gruff voice, the group did a collective grimace as they turned around to see Daryl, his face looking worn and tired, back from a hunting trip with a dozen large, fat rabbits and squirrels draped over his shoulder.

There was a very pregnant pause as the group stood, staring at each other and Daryl, trying to find a way to tell him what had happened.

"The fuck's wrong with all ya'll?!" He said irritably as he looked from one pained face to the next.

Maggie averted her eyes as she moved out of the way of the door. Daryl's eyes went wide as he let the dead animals fall to the floor, their limp bodies making a soft thud.

_Notes: Thank you to all who faved and reviewed it! Reviews mean so much to me! I like to know what everyone thinks!_


End file.
